Sir Pony Moore/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Melhor Noite de Todas Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "shiny dancy floor" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Sir Pony Moore shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Fine Line shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood for using her as a shield against the cake S1E26.png Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png 2ª Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Judges S2E24.png The judges' reaction to the dessert S2E24.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Canterlot at nighttime S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Background ponies gasping S2E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png 3ª Temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png 4ª Temporada Rarity Vai para Manehattan Ponies doing their business S4E8.png Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity 'This town's too big...' S4E08.png Rarity 'it would be my dream come true!' S4E08.png Twilight 'Is there anything...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Nothing I can think of' S4E08.png Rarity 'And the runway ballroom is all the way across town!' S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Jogos de Equestria Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Make New Friends But Keep Discord Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Diversos Rarity Prefers Diamonds T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens